Albedo Tennyson
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When Albedo Turns good, a new enemy is revealed. Complete
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Owen Ben 10**

_Thoughts_

**Time Passing/ Memories**

Chapter One: Albedo Tennyson.

Ben was (Once again) Trouncing Albedo with ease, he didn't even need to activate the Ultramatrix, and Strangely Albedo wasn't putting up a fight, he was just trying to avoid Kevin and Bens attacks, He just jumped backwards every time Kevin came near him and Just watched everyone when Ben charged forward, Gwen was standing watching this strange sight

"_Strange, whys Albedo not trying to fight" _Thought Gwen

"_Ok, this is weird" _Thought Ben _"I haven't had a smoothie in ages"_

"_I'm Gunna crush this runt into a pulp if I get my hands on him" _Thought Kevin

"Ben, Kevin Stop it for a Minute" Gwen Yelled at the people, "STOP IT!" she shot some Mana at the two of them and blocked Albedo from them.

"Th... Thank... You...Gwendolyn" Albedo Panted "I don't wish to fight anymore, I only wish to live peacefully"

"Live Peacefully" Kevin asked, "Remind Me, HOW many times have you tried to Kill Ben, me and Gwen?"

"Mistakes of the past" Albedo said, with remorse in his voice, "I have changed" He Looked over at Ben, "Believe me".

Ben looked at Gwen, who shrugged and Then Kevin shook his head, _"Has he Really Changed, or, Wait... What did Paradox say..."_

**3 Days Ago **

**A flash of Bright Blue **

"**Hello my young friends" Paradox said, "I have some words of Advice for you three"**

"**Advice, AGAIN?" Kevin Laughed **

"**Yes, Kevin. Advice" Paradox said, and he looked over at Ben, "He will have changed, show him the joys of Humanity and he will have changed". **

**Back in the Present**

"Ok, I believe you" Ben said, Kevin looked like as if Ben had hit him, Gwen approving.

**A Few Hours Later **

Ben Looked at the clock, 11:56pm, _"I want to trust him, but Can I?" _he thought as they wandered into Bens street. Albedo was sticking close behind, they had gone on a tour of the town ever since, well Kevin stormed off and Gwen started chasing him, so they were busy.

As they approached Ben's house Albedo slumped back a bit

"What's up?" Ben asked, stopping with his hand on the fence, "You're staying here, I already called my folks and told them, and they said that you'd be welcome"

"I... What, stay here" Albedo said, "After all the Pain I could have caused, staying here?"

"It's one of the safest places on earth for hiding from the Plumbers" Ben said, "plus as we look alike, we can be say you're a cousin of ours that's come to stay for a while".

"Th-Thank You" Albedo said, Throwing a Low bow to Ben,

"On earth we shake hands" Ben said with a smirk, throwing his hand forward, "Clean slate from now on. Nice to meet You, Albedo Tennyson."

Albedo hesitated for a second, then clasped Bens hand in his and they shook, "And you Ben Tennyson"

_**IF YOU LIKED PLEASE REVEIW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I HAVE AN INSENTIVE TO WRITE OTHER CHAPTERS :) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't Own Ben 10

Thanks to: Randomdraggon, ETNRL4L and Zac Saturday for this chap is uploaded so quickly :)

Chapter two: The Tennyson Team.

Albedo followed Ben into his house, "Hi Mum we're home" Ben yelled,

"_We're Home, strange he's so accepting, so kind" _Thought Albedo,

Just then Mrs. Tennyson walked in, she was a kind faced women who was holding a cup of tea in her hands, as she looked at Ben, she then gazed at Albedo, She was clearly shocked at the resemblance between her son and the stranger, "Hello Ben, Hello Albedo, Ben said told me all about you"

"I Forgot to tell her about the you trying to kill me but" Ben whispered, Albedo laughed.

"Well I've set up the guest room for you, Then we shall have to go shopping tomorrow to get you some new gear, and I suppose you'll have to-go-to school as well, I'll speak the Head next week, and get you a Place"

Albedo looked shocked at this sign of Generosity, "Th-Tha-Thank you very much, Mrs. Tennyson"

She looked shocked at his Politeness "You don't need to call me that, call me Aunt or Aunty, It seems less formal, and I better call it a Night, Ben can you show Albedo to his room, DONT STAY UP TOO LATE, Night Ben, Albedo" 

"_I wonder..." _she thought as she wandered off,

"She's really Kind" Albedo said, "I'm tired; can I go off to bed yet?"

"Yeah sure" Ben got up and Albedo followed him down the corridor," That's your room" he said pointing at the door, "and I'm just up the hall, any problems bash on the door, Night" he raised a Hand and wandered into his room"

**A few hours Later **

BOOM!

Ben trough open his door, As Albedo did the same, "Tennyson, come out here" Shouted a very familiar voice, Ben opened a walked into his room and walked out, handing a box to Albedo, Inside was ...

SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER, BUT I THOUGH IT WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP :), AGAIN IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE NEXT ONE WILL APEAR. UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	3. Chapter 3: A Weapon of Choice

Chapter 3: The Fight Begins

It was an Ultramatrix, Albedo stared into the Box and then at Ben, "Take it, You need it more than I do" Ben said, "That way you'll be able to fight as well, Paradox gave it to me a couple of hours ago, told me to keep it till the time is right, then give it to you". Albedo took the watch and strapped it to his own wrist. He examined it; it was just like the one he had help create, it was almost as if it were a copy.

They opened the front door to see Kevin standing outside, "Tennyson, we're needed down town, some alien appeared and started trashing the place", he looked at Albedo, and then to his Ultramatrix, "What's he doing with a watch?"

"He can help" Ben said, "He can fight, you remember he used to be able kick your butt without even breaking a sweat", Albedo laughed, then shot a look of pure hatred at Kevin, "What type of alien is it?" Albedo asked.

"No idea" Kevin said, "Gwen's just off getting the Rustbucket III, You need a lift, Ben or him" he shot a look of Venom at Ben and Albedo, "Nah, we'll use these" Ben said pointing at his and Albedo's Ultramatrix's. He raised his hand to touch the Ultramatrix, he slammed his fist down when it reached his chosen alien, "BIG CHILL" he said, he heard behind him Albedo transforming, He looked around Albedo had transformed into Jetray, they both slammed their hands onto the Omnitrix symbol on their chest and Became Ultimate forms of their aliens, "Kevin, me and Albedo will go and fight the alien and try and stop his rampage, and when you and Gwen arrive you can help us arrest him" Ultimate Big Chill said, "See you there" Ultimate Jetray said.

They both took off, one following the other _"Helping people, this will be different, I just hope Ben knows what he's doing" _Albedo thought quickly.

**Downtown 30 Minutes later **

Ben and Albedo landed smoothly and began walking around, He looked around, nothing, He transformed back into his human self, "Huh, no Alien around" He said to Albedo, "It's a Trap! Levin set us up!" Albedo shouted back.

A small amount of sarcastic clapping ensued, "Oh, well done Genius" The horribly familiar voice said "I wondered how long it would be before you realised, Corse it had been to long I'd have just attacked both of you and dealt with the consequences later" Kevin walked slowly towards him and touched the bracelet Gwen had given him, Pure Titanium, he absorbed it, He shone as brightly as the bracelet, then ran forward raising a fist Ben slammed his hand back on the Ultramatrix, "Cannonbolt", then "Ultimate Cannonbolt", he Rolled up then charge at Kevin, Kevin slammed his fist at Cannonbolt both collapsed back, again and again they charged at each other, Albedo had take flight, he shot at Kevin, who jumped out of reach, and tried to slam him.

After an hour, of pointless fighting, Ben and Kevin stood panting facing each other; Albedo lay unconscious on the road a few paces away, Kevin had finally got him five minutes previously.

"You may have stopped me pounding him this time" Kevin said, "But there will be more times".

Kevin turned his back on Ben, and walked away, "We shall meet again, Benjamin" Kevin said, he walked into the darkness, It swallowed him. Ben ran to Albedo's side, he awoke, "You ok?" Ben said.

"Yeah, Just some scratch's" Albedo said, standing up, "We better go Tell Gwen that Kevin attacked us" They wandered into the darkness, side-by-side, Brothers-In-arms.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hate Filled Mind

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10,

THANKS TO THE FEEDBACK TO MY LAST POST I HAVE NOW GOTTTEN THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK, OR PART OF IT, ALLOWING THIS CHAPTER TOBE ADDED,

Note: This is from Kevin's POV (And three days after the Ben and Albedo vs. Kevin fight)

Kevin sat in the Rustbucket III brooding on how foolish Ben was to side with Albedo, How he hated that pest, If only ben had stood aside, then he and I would not be enemy's, as he reached the Plumbers outpost he clambered out of the ship and walked down the Hall, "Welcome Kevin" Said Azmuth, "Where is Ben and Gwen?",

"Still on earth" Kevin said, "I need your help, you can help persuade Ben that Albedo can never change, he seems to be deluded into thinking he's changed, now he's stopping me from even going near him or Gwen" He clenched his fists to show his displeasure, "She's Deluded too, she believes me jealous of Ben's new 'Ally'"

"Albedo's fighting alongside Ben?" Azmuth asked "This is Troubling, Very Troubling"

A flash of bright blue, "Hello All" The professor said walking forward till he was in front of Kevin and Azmuth, "And what are you planning, Oh, yes, now I remember, you are trying to stop Ben from trusting the new wielder of the v.1.1 Ultramatrix"

Azmuth waved his arms, he looked like he was trying (And failing) to fly, "What he has an Ultramatrix, He cannot gain that Power, he is not to be trusted with it"

"He should at least get the chance to prove his loyalty" Paradox said "Which Incidentally is completely towards helping other to pay for his crimes, and to Help Ben as much as possible"

"What makes you say that?" Azmuth said,

"Several things" Paradox retorted, "One, he has saved Bens Life twice today alone….

"Yeah, big whoop, I did that day in day out" Began Kevin, but Paradox Cut over him, "Two, I'm a Time traveller, meaning I've seen the future, I know Ben and Albedo must be united if they are to stop what's coming"

He walked back a little, "A word of advice Kevin, Don't follow this line, it will only lead to sadness", and with a flash of bright blue he vanished, _"I Wonder what's coming that could have Paradox worried, he barely was scared of Aggregor, and even only sounded a little worried at a More powerful being Like Vilgax Returning" _Kevin Pondered for a moment,

"I'm getting a task force of Plumbers to go and take out Albedo and send him to the Null void, where he belongs!" Azmuth said, "You'll need to go with them, If it goes well I'll push forward your promotion" he looked over at Kevin, who smirked "Make it magister and you've got a deal" Kevin said _"I Get to beat up Albedo and get made a Magister, who cares if Ben trusts him, he needs to be taken down, and I'm the one to do it" _he added in his head.

"You'll leave in two hours" Azmuth said. They both walked away from each other.


	5. Chapter 5: THE FINAL BATTLE?

Note: There are one more chapters, and will be Very sad, so tissues out, prepare to say good bye to a main character, But who? Which one will go forever...? (In my fanfic world)

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BEN 10,

"_I need to get Kevin onto Ben's side, otherwise the universe is doomed, and I know just how to do it" _Paradox thought, He travelled back several hours and then reappeared carrying Kevin, unconscious and Albedo who was slumping against a wall, "Lets run through the plan, Again" He said to paradox, "You want me to allow, HIM into my subconscious, to scan and see that I have changed" He jabbed a finger at Kevin, "Why can Ben or Gwen come too?"

"Ben is off rallying support and Gwen is trying to Convince Magister Azmuth of your innocence" Paradox said, "You'll need Kevin in the Final confrontation, and he'll need you, now is the plan go?"

Albedo nodded and Paradox and Kevin vanished, Pain split through Albedo's head for five solid minutes, then A fully conscious Kevin and Paradox appeared, and the pain vanished, "I understand what you mean about him having changed Paradox, now how do we stop the Plumbers from blasting Us all into the Null void" Kevin said, Nodding politely at Albedo.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

Kevin, Ben, Gwen, Paradox and Albedo stood alone on the field, the hundreds of Plumbers walked towards them, raising their guns, they followed Azmuth towards Ben and the others, "Come here Kevin" He said, "No" Kevin replied, touching the Titanium band on his wrist, Gwen summoned Mana, As Ben and Albedo transformed into Ultimate Humangasaur (**AN: I KNOW I SPELT IT WRONG), **they charged, Paradox stood there watching "So ends the time of the Heroes" He said walking away, Picking up Azmuth and disappearing with a blue flash

The battle raged for hours Kevin blocking many blast that would have terribly injured Gwen or The two aliens, Gwen sticking several plumbers at a time, and Ben and Albedo blasting as many as they could.

There was only one plumber knocked unconscious, Dazed or clamped together, he stood there looking at the quad, he dissolved into black smog, reforming into a giant of a beast, "I AM HURVINE, FEAR ME" he yelled, Kevin and Albedo gasped, they knew of him, "he was support to be in the Null Void" They shouted "He was captured by a Ace team, defeated, but all of the team died. They sealed him in the Null void"

He shot a darkness stream at Gwen who collapsed to the floor, dead, or terribly injured. Ben and Albedo charged trying to punch Hurvine, he moved to fast to see, dogging any punching and then parrying with one of his own, they collapsed to the floor, a flash of green and red, and they lay there, defeated.

Kevin leapt at him as Gwen started to rise, she shot Mana shot after Mana shot at Hurvine, who seemed to absorb them, however In absorbing Gwen's attack Kevin's Blow landed, Hurvine tripped and collapsed to the floor, he rose quickly at punched at Kevin, Gwen blocked the attack, and shot more Mana at Him this time he did not absorb the attack but got blasted back, Ben and Albedo stood up, both had blood pouring from under their hair, and their noses had blood pouring from them.

They walked to Kevin's side, looking at the creature. It rose slowly, looking at the four staring at him, he suddenly collapsed his eyes rolling, he was dead before his body hit the floor, Just as Albedo collapsed as well, he had exhausted themselves fighting the creature, he laughed "I told you I changed" He said, "I always knew I'd Die in your arms Ben" And with that, Albedo closed his eyes and moved No more.

Ben stood up, looking at the being that had taken his form, and had died fighting alongside him, tears trickled down his checks, "Goodbye Brother" He turned his back on Albedo and walked away...

THE END?

OF COURSE NOT


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes Together

**Well I thought I'd Re-Open this OLD BOOK and continue the story Of Albedo Tennyson...**

Azmuth wandered up and down, he knew this was going to work, he just hoped it did, There was a loud groan and a single male figure got up, shaking his head, Azmuth smiled, "Welcome Back Albedo" He said,

"What Happened?" Albedo asked

"You died, Saving The Lives Of Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson and you learnt what you needed to: Selflessness" Azmuth said

"How am I alive then?" Albedo asked

"I used the residual energies of this Planet to restart your heart and then reactivate your Nerves" Azmuth said,

"What am I to do now?" Albedo asked,

"Well I am willing to change you back into your Birth form or..." Azmuth said,

"Or?" Albedo asked,

"You can return to earth and Become a Hero again" Azmuth said,

"They accepted me, they were kind" Albedo said, He grabbed at the hovering device, "Ben Tennyson" He said into it, There was a small window opened up which grew larger, and then revealed a small human sitting in the middle of a creator, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin jumping around trying to avoid The Attacking Arms of What Albedo realised with a jolt was Vilgax.

"I'm Needed elsewhere" He said suddenly, throwing on his crimson Jacket, A Flash of blue light made them look over,

"Paradox" Azmuth said,

"I'm Here for Albedo" He said, Albedo rushed to his side then with a flash, vanished and landed on earth, he quickly transformed an alien state and began attacking Vilgax, who at the sight of Him Fleed quickly,

"Nice of you to wake up Tennyson" Kevin said, then looking over his sholder saw the Unconsious Ben on the floor turned sharply around staring at Albedo, "Who...?"

Albedo hit the Symbol then transformed back, "I'm Here to help, If I can" He said


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Great Battle Pre

**I Don't Own Ben 10**

**Chapter Eight**

**(A Month Later)**

Albedo walked next to Gwen and Kevin along the dull, boring hospital Corridor to Ben's room, they walked in and saw Ben still laying In a coma, Machines Bleeped around him and He lay silently and calmly. They walked to the side of his bed and shook Ben's Parents and Grandpa Max awake,

"We'll take the watch from here" Albedo said

They nodded and after making them swear that they would immediately call them and then tell them if anything new occurred, they left and they three people sat in the three chairs sitting around Ben's Bed, Julie called once and Gwen told her that Ben was still in the coma, she said she would come and take the watch in a hour or so, the three parties: Parents and Max and Kevin, Gwen and Albedo along with Julie had been swapping watching over Ben several times a day for the entire of his stay, of course there had been times when Albedo had been forced to take Ben's Place on the Team to fight either Vilgax or Doctor Animo, each time beating them with ease.

Though there was no Change Gwen, Julie and Bens Mother Kept talking to him as if he could hear them though there was no Progress or visible sign of improvement Gwen always seemed happier knowing she was keeping Ben Up-to-date on all their activates and Adventures.

They sat there in total silence either looking at Ben or looking out of the window, then With a flash of Blue light and a cheery sound a familiar voice said, "Hello My Young Friends"

"Why so cheery Paradox?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, Ben's In a coma" Albedo said

Kevin just grunted and continued to sit staring at Ben,

"Ah, Well the Universe needs you all" Paradox said pulling out his pocket watch and tapping it several times,

"Why what's happened this time?" Kevin asked

"Have you ever heard of The Virtro's?" Paradox asked and when they all shook their heads Paradox and they Vanished in a flash of Bright blue, they were suddenly hovering many miles above a planet that seemed to be emanating a white glow.

"That is the planet Cros'dar" Paradox said

"Sweet tech down there" Kevin said

"Yes, well, This is about 50 Billion years ago, and the Planet below is the Capital of the Great Virtroian Light Empire, an ordinary Empire that spanned over 30 Million Worlds Including the region of space that would become the Milky way galaxy, They were a peacefully and Honourable people who were feared and respected throughout the Universe"

"Why were they feared?" Albedo asked

"Their Army though Rarely used was incredibly powerful, each soldier or Warrior of Divine Light had the power to defeat the greatest of creatures or even a whole unit of Trained Tetramand's (four arms) With only a single sweep of their swords" Paradox Answered, "Anyway when the people were in a time of peace they split into two fractions, One side wanting Eternal Peace, the other Eternal Destruction, each side declared war on the other and the war lasted for about a Billion years, with the side of Peace being nearly wiped out, only a few Warriors of Divine Light remaining, now some of the remnants of the Dark army is heading towards earth and Earth must stand or It will fall along with the rest of earth"

"That doesn't sound good" A new voice said, they all spun to see Ben standing there,

"No, Albedo I need you to Go and Rally the Galvan and Plumbers, Ben, Gwen and Kevin You should remain in the Plumbers base and Wait for me to tell you that the Time has come, also if you could let so of your team know, that would be good" Paradox said, They all nodded and suddenly realized, "_Into Battle we go again"_

**This is part of the Prequel of the story: Heroes United, If you would like me to write more Ben chapters, PM me or simply stay tuned into that story, though there are lots of Characters there will be some awesome Ben Fights eventually..**


End file.
